Love me! trust me! SoonHoon - GS
by Park JewelMinga
Summary: SoonHoon! GS! Warn! rated M
1. chapter 1

PoV jihoon

Nama ku Lee Jihoon. sekarang ini aku adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir. aku hidup seorang diri di seoul. orang tua dan saudara ku tinggal di daegu. aku sengaja kekota seorang diri untuk kuliah di Universitas ternama yang ada di Seoul, agar aku bisa sukses mencari kerja dan mengirimi orang tua ku uang. karena aku bukan dari keluarga yang berada. dan aku punya seorang saudara perempuan, dia sudah menikah dan punya 2 orang anak dan tinggal tak jauh dari orang tua ku.

cukup perkenalan untuk keluarga ku.

kehidupan ku di kota seperti biasa pada umumnya. pergi kuliah mengerjakan tugas akhir kuliah, pergi bekerja part time untuk tambahan kehidupan ku dikota. aku tak bisa terus bergantung pada orang tua ku. bagaimana kalau mereka juga tak punya uang untuk mengirimi ku biaya kuliah. jadi aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk biaya ku sehari-hari dan sewa apartement. walaupun kadang aku menginap di apartement kekasih ku.

kekasih. ya aku punya kekasih, namanya Kwon Soonyoung. dia sangat tampan, badannya tegap, kulitnya putih, aku paling suka matanya yang sipit itu. jika dia tersenyum padaku, matanya seperti jarum jam menunjukkan sepuluh lewat sepuluh. aku mulai berpacaran dengannya sudah 1 tahun lamanya. walaupun terbilang cukup sebentar, tapi aku sangat mencintainya.

hubungan kami sudah seperti sepasang suami istri. kami terbiasa hidup bersama, walaupun kadang aku pulang ke apartement ku sendiri untuk membersihkan tempat tinggal ku. sebenarnya bisa saja aku tinggal dengan Soonyoung, dia pun sudah berapa kali menyuruhku pindah saja ke apartementnya untuk tinggal bersama. tapi aku selalu menolak, bagaimana jika orang tua atau saudaraku datang ke kota dan harus menginap diapartement ku. jika mereka tau aku tinggal dengan seorang lelaki yang bukan suami ku, pasti mereka sangat marah. makanya aku mempertahankan apartement ku yang sesekali aku pulang untuk membersihkannya.

seperti sekarang aku ada didapur tempat tinggal kekasihku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. membuat nasi goreng kesukaan soonyoung.

soonyoung sangat menyukai nasi goreng ku, maka dari itu setiap pagi sebelum dia beraktivitas aku menyempatkan waktu menyiapkan sarapannya.

ceklek

bunyi suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan sudah pasti itu soonyoung. dia selalu tampak rapi, ya tuhan aku sangat mengaguminya. Sangat!

"apa kau sudah mau pergi, sarapanlah dulu".

aku sambil menyiapkan makanannya di atas meja.

"tidak usah, aku langsung pergi" dia mengucapkan itu dengan nada datar dan sambil mengecup dahi ku. dan dia pergi begitu saja.

hati ku mencelos, kenapa sekarang soonyoung berubah. apa yang terjadi padanya. padahal tadi malam kami baru saja bercinta. tapi kenapa pagi ini dia berubah 180 derajat. apa aku ada berbuat salah padanya semalam. tidak sadar air mataku turun. tapi ku tepis keraguanku padanya.

"mungkin dia hanya lelah dari kegiatan semalam atau memang sedang terburu-buru ke kampus"

sebaiknya aku jadikan bekal saja, biar nanti bisa bertemu dikantin kampus. ya, aku satu kampus dengan soonyoung. kami hanya beda fakultas saja. aku di jurusan psikologi, sedangkan soonyoung jurusan hukum. kami sama-sama sedang di tingkat akhir. dan dia sebentar lagi akan menerima gelarnya terlebih dahulu. karena dia memang 1 tingkat diatasku.

dan aku pun juga bersiap untuk pergi kekampus setelah menyiapkan bekal.

walaupum belum waktunya aku kesana, tapi aku akan perpustakaan dulu untuk mencari referensi bahan tugas akhirku.

dan bisa bertemu dengan soonyoung nanti dikampus.

setelah sudah siap semua, langsung aku berangkat kekampus menggunakan bus. biasanya aku berangkat bersama soonyoung jika jam kuliah kami sama. tapi karena dia pergi terlebih dahulu hari ini, mau tak mau aku pergi menggunakan bus. tidak masalah, karena memang sebelum berpacaran aku menggunakan bus sebagai alat tramsportasi untuk ke kampus.

@kampus

aku berjalan memasuki halaman kampus. belum jauh dari gerbang ada suara memanggilku.

"jihoon-ah!"

aku menoleh, ternyata itu Jeon Wonwoo. sahabatku.

"wae, pagi-pagi sudah memanggilku dengan keras"

aku mengatakannya dengan datar.

"ani! aku hanya merindukan mu. kau terlalu sibuk dengan tugas akhir kita dan kekasihmu itu. jadi kita jarang bertemu!"

wonwoo mengatakan itu sambil memajukan bibirnya agar terlihat manis.

ya, akhir-akhir ini kami memang jarang bertemu karena tugas akhir itu.

aku tekekeh melihat wonwoo seperti itu.

"aigoo... jangan sok imut didepanku wonwoo-ya".

sambil ku jepit bibirnya dengan dua jariku.

"wae, apa aku tidak boleh merindukan sahabatku sendiri!"

"ya.. ya.. yaa.. aku juga merindukan mu wonwoo-ya".

aku mengatakan itu sambil memeluk wonwoo dengan hati yang agak kalut.

mungkin karena wonwoo sahabatku jadi dia merasakan jika aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"waeyo? gwenchanayo?"

wonwoo bertanya padaku sambil melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

"aniya.. na gwenchana.."

aku mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum agar dia tak khawatir padaku.

tapi wonwoo tidak percaya begitu saja jika aku sedang baik-baik saja. dia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut. mungkin dia paham aku pasti akan memberitahukan jika waktunya tepat nanti.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. jadi kau mau kemana sekarang? bukankah belum waktunya kau bertemu dosen pembimbing..?"

"aku hanya ingin pergi awal, jadi aku bisa ke perpustakaan mencari bahan dan juga aku membawakan bekal untuk soonyoung. dia tak sempat sarapan tadi".

aku mengangkat tas bekal yang kubawa untuk soonyoung.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. aku juga mau pergi sekarang. aku ada janji dengan mingyu.. bye jihoon-ah"

wonwoo pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum manisnya. dia pergi menemui tunangannya Kim Mingyu.

aku menghela nafas sambil melihat kepergian woonwo.

dan aku melanjutkan langkahku ke perpustakaan.

aku masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. dan langsung menuju tempat favoritku. tapi saat aku menuju kesana tempat itu sudah diduduki orang lain. jadi aku pergi mencari tempat yang kosong lagi. dan ada yang kosong agak dibelakang dan sedikit tertutup.

"huufffhhh... tumben sekali jam segini sudah ramai perpustakaan.."

tapi saat mau duduk, tidak sengaja aku mendengar suara aneh.

"ahh.. oppaahh.."

shit! aku mengumpat dalam hati. bagaimana bisa jam segini ada yang berbuat senonoh diperpustakaan.

aku sedikit menoleh mencari bunyi suara tadi.

aku seperti mengenal siluet laki-laki yang sedang mencumbu wanita itu. dan aku lebih mendekatkan ku pada pasangan itu.

dan seketikan jantungku seperti dirampas. bukankah itu baju yang soonyoung pakai tadi.

air mataku seketika jatuh saat itu juga. tidak percaya jika itu kekasihku yang sudah 1 tahun ini bersama ku.

aku pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menahan mulutku yang sedang terisak. aku tak ingin orang-orang melihatku sedang menangis. langsung saja aku masuk ke toilet yang terdekat dengan perpustakaan.

"hiks.. hiks.. soonyoung-ah.. wae?! apa aku masih kurang untuk mu.."

ku angkat bekal yang ku bawa tadi. mengingat, pantas saja jika akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit berubah.

langsung saja ku buang tas bekal tadi ke tempat sampah. dan ku hapus air mataku. aku menarik nafasku dan keluar dari toilet. anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi. aku harap aku bisa menyelesaikan hari ini dengan baik-baik saja setelah kejadian memergoki kekasihku sendiri dengan wanita lain.

tbc!

newbie!!

aku bawa cerita tentang soonhoon, cause aku shipper mereka .. yeeyyy ..

dan cerita ini adalah pengalam pribadi "ehem" walaupun ada perbedaan sedikit karena harus mengikuti karakter cerita.

please votment yaa .. dan sarannya.. biar lebih semangat lagi ..

dilanjut gak nih ??????


	2. CHAPTER 2

sepulangnya dari kampus jihoon langsung masuk kedalam kamar "mereka". dan menangis terisak jika mengingat apa yang sudah dilihatnya tadi diperpustakaan. dia menangis sampai lelah dan tertidur, tidak sadar waktu sudah sore.

"eunghh..." jihoon menggeliat dan membuka matanya. dilihatnya jam yang ada dinakas samping ranjang. matanya terbelalak kaget ternyata sudah pukul 5 sore. jihoon buru-buru bangun untuk segera menyiapkan makan malam.

ceklek!

suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. jihoon langsung menolehkan kepalanya, ternyata soonyoung sudah pulang. tiba tiba teringat kejadian dikampus tadi hati jihoon langsung sesak.

"kau sudah pulang chagi.., maaf aku baru bangun. kusiapkan makan malam sekarang ya."

"tidak usah ji, aku ada janji makan malam dengan orang tua ku malam ini, kau tidak usah masak banyak dan tidak usah menunggu ku pulang.. arraseo.." soonyoung mengatakan itu sambil mencium kening jihoon dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

jihoon menghela nafas kasar dan kembali terduduk di ranjang. merasa kecewa dengan tingkah soonyoung yang seakan cuek kepadanya.

gadis itu pun beranjak untuk kekamar mandi.

lebih baik mandi saja pikirnya, karna soonyoung juga tidak makan malam diapartement.

setelah 20 menit jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sudah segar karna sudah mandi. dan langsung pergi kedapur untuk memasak ramyun saja, tidak ingin memasak yang berat-berat. toh dia juga akan makan sendiri.

selesai makan, jihoon langsung membereskan alat makannya tadi. dan menuju kekulkas untuk mengambil ice krim. ternyata persediaan ce krimnya habis.

"haaahhh.. habis ternyata,. yasudah beli aja ke supermarket. kajja!"

jihoon mengambil mantelnya di kamar dan juga dompetnya. dan melenggang pergi keluar apartement menuju supermarket didekat situ.

gadis itu sibuk memilih-milih ice krim di freezer, tidak sadar ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari pintu masuk.

"noona.. hey jihoon noona sedang beli apa?"

mendengar namanya dipanggil, jihoon langsung menoleh kesuara tadi. dan ternyata itu Kwon Hyunbin. adik soonyoung.

ya, soonyoung baru mengenalkannya kepada adiknya saja, belum kepada orang tuanya. entahlah kenapa. mungkin belum waktunya saja pikir jihoon.

"hyunbin-ah.." jihoon langsung tersenyum kepada pemuda itu.

"ahh, ige.. sedang mencari ice cream bin-ah.. kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?!"

jihoon sedikit heran, sedang apa hyunbin disini bukankah seharusnya dia makan malam dengan keluarganya.

"sedang berbelanja, apalagi noona" kekeh hyunbin.

"sedang bosan saja dirumah. orang tua ku sedang pergi keluar negeri karna bisnis mereka, soonyoung hyung jarang pulang kerumah"

jihoon yang mendengar perkataan hyunbin sedikit terkejut. bukankah tadi kata soonyoung mau makan malam dengan keluarganya. kenapa kata adiknya malah orang tuanya pergi ke luar negeri. jadi sama siapa soonyoung makan malam sekarang.

"jihoon noona.." tegur hyunbin melambaikan tangannya kehadapan wajah jihoon. tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melamun.

"e..eh.. mianhe hyunbin-ah.. noona melamun" jihoon menunduk malu karna sempat melamun dihadapan hyunbin.

"aniya noona, gwenchana.. baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan noona. bye, salamkan pada hyung ya"

hyunbin pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada jihoon.

jihoon berjalan kembali ke apartement sambil melamun memikirkan soonyoung. kenapa dia harus berbohong pada jihoon kalau sedang tidak keluar makan malam dengan keluarganya.

hati jihoon sedih jika memikirkan hal itu. kenapa sikap soonyoun yang akhir-akhir ini berubah dan sekarang juga mulai berbohong kepadanya. biasanya ia tak seperti itu, apabila dia pergi ke kantin saja pasti mengirimkan sms pada jihoon.

tak terasa jalan sambil melamun, jihoon sampai di depan pintu apartemen. tiba-tiba saja nafsu makan ice krim jihoon menghilang karna tau soonyoung sedang berbohong padanya sekarang.

jihoon hanya menyimpan ice krimnya saja kedalam kulkas dan melangkah pelan ke kamar.

hari ini betul-betul melelahkan pikir jihoon. bukan badannya saja tapi hatinya juga.

tidak sadar air matanya meleleh turun dipipinya. hatinya sesak sekali. jihoon mengusap kasar pipinya dan lebih baik ia menonton drama saja daripada memikirkan hal yang membuatnya sesak.

tit .. tit .. tit .. tit

ceklek

pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki masuk kedalam dengan keadaan terhuyung.

jihoon melihat jam dinding, ternyata sudah pukul setengah 1 dini hari. dia tidak sadar kalau sudah menonton lama sekali.

di hampiri tubuh lelaki yang datang tadi dan itu soonyoung yang sedang mabuk. sambil meracau tidak jelas.

"uri jihoonie, hik.."

jihoon hanya melihat datar soonyoung di dalam pelukkannya. sambil dibawanya tubuh lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

dibaringkannya tubuh soonyoung diranjang. dibukanya satu per satu kancing baju dan juga celana kekasihnya itu.

setelah selesai mengganti baju soonyoung, jihoon duduk jongkok melihat soonyoung sudah tertidur.

dibelainya rambut lembut dan pipi lelaki itu.

"kenapa kau berbohong padaku kwon..hiks" gadis itu melelehkan kembali air matanya.

tiba-tiba mata sipit soonyoung terbuka melihat jihoon yang sedang menangis.

tangan lelaki itu terulur menyentuh pipi jihoon yang basah.

"kenapa menangis,hm.." sambil menyeka pipi jihoon.

jihoon hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aniya, aku hanya merindukan mu soonyoungie"

"sini naiklah tidur disampingku.."

jihoon langsung menuruti perintah kekasihnya. dibaringkannya tubuhnya disamping soonyoung dan memeluk lelaki itu.

"aku juga merindukanmu jihoonie" ujar soonyoung sambil mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya.

"tidurlah.. sudah tengah malam besok kita harus kuliah"

"hm.. baiklah.. saranghae.." jihoon mengangguk dalam pelukan soonyoung.

"arra.." cuma itu balasan dari soonyoung, hati jihoon sedikit mencelos mendengarnya. dan mereka pun tertidur dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

jihoon terbangun jam 4 pagi karna ingin ke kamar mandi. dan dilihatnya soonyoung tidak ada disampingnya. kemana kekasihnya itu pergi.

jihoon melangkah keluar kamar dan melihat soonyoung sedang menelpon seseorang dengan suara yang kecil. lelaki itu tidak melihat jihoon karna sedang membelakangi.

"hmm .. arraseo.."

"nanti aku akan memberitahu jihoon, nanti tidak sekarang. aku belum memikirkan waktu yang tepat"

"aku tau.. aku tidak bisa memberitahunya begitu saja,"

"sudahlah.. nanti akan kupikirkan.."

"hmm.. arraseo.. istirahtlah.. jalja!"

soonyoung mematikan handphonenya dan berbalik terkejut melihat jihoon berdiri dibelakangnya. apa jihoon dengar tadi. pikiran soonyoung berkecamuk dan berpura-pura tenang.

"hey, sedang apa disini sayang.. apa aku membangunkan mu.. hm?!"

tapi jihoon tidak menanggapi pertanyaan soonyoung.

"apa??.. apa yang sebenarnya harus ku tahu kwon??"

soonyoung sedikit gugup mendengar pertanyaan jihoon. dia mendengarnya ternyata, pria itu membuang nafas keluar. mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"jihoonie, maafkan aku sebelumnya aku sudah berbohong kepadamu hari ini"

"ya aku tau kau berbohong kepadaku. kau bilang akan makan malam dengan orang tua mu dan aku bertemu adikmu dan mengatakan orang tua kalian ada di luar negeri.. kenapa kau berbohong padaku soonyoung-ah"

"mianhe jihoon-ah.."

"ah yaa.. dan hari ni juga aku melihat mu berciuman dengan wanita lain di perpus kampus" soonyoung terbelalak mendengar perkataan jihoon selanjutnya. darimana ia tahu.

"aku bisa jelaskan ji.."

"apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan, bukankah sudah jelas kau berciumana dengan wanita selain aku dan barusan kau juga berbohong padaku?"

jihoon terisak pelan. akhirnya ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah dari tadi sesak di hatinya.

"ji, ku mohon jangan menangis.. dengarkan aku dulu. aku punya penjelasan akan hal itu!"

soonyoung mengusap pipi jihoon lembut.

"ji, maafkan aku.. sebenarnya orang tua ku sedang menjodohkan ku dengan anak sahabat mereka. dan tadi aku makan malam dengan wanita itu karna permintaan orang tua ku. sungguh ji aku tidak bermaksud membohongi mu."

jihoon yang mendengar penjelasan soonyoung masih tetap bergeming ditempatnya. masih melihat mata soonyoung mencari kebenaran. apakah lelaki itu sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"lalu yang diperpus tadi apa?"

"benar aku mencium wanita itu, tapi.. karna paksaan ji. bukan karna aku ingin. ku mohon percayalah padaku"

soonyoung langsung mendekap jihoon erat.

"dia mengancam ku ji, jika aku tidak mau menciumnya dia akan mencelakai mu baby. aku juga tidak tau darimana dia tau tentang hubungan kita. maafkan aku ji"

"lebih baik aku celaka soonyoung-ah daripada melihatmu mencium wanita lain... hiks"

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau celaka sayang.. kau berharga bagiku"

"dan hari ini aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, karna aku sedang kalut ji, bagaimana caranya aku lepas dari wanita itu dan membatalkan perjodohan ini"

jihoon melihat kekasihnya benar-benar putus asa.

"maafkan aku soonyoung ah sudah berburuk sangka kepadamu.."

jihoon memeluk kekasihnya itu lagi dengan erat

"aniya jihoonie aku yang seharusnya minta maaf kepadamu sudah tidak jujur. dan tadi hyunbin yang menelponku. aku memintanya untuk menutup mulut dan tadi dia bilang bertemu denganmu di supermarket dalam keadaan sedikit aneh.. sekali lagi maafkan aku ji..."

"arraseo.. sudahlah... kita pikirkan masalah ini nanti.. sebaiknya kita istrahat tidur, besok kau masuk pagi kan?"

"hm.. aku masuk pagi.. kau juga kan? kita berangkat sama-sama besok.. jja, kita tidur.."

mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar dengan hati yang sedikit tenang. dan berharap esok hari akan berjalan lancar.

"saranghae ji.. " soonyoung mengecup kening jihoon dan memeluk erat gadisnya.

"nado saranghae"

"mianhe ji.."

TBC

finally ch 2 terbit..

nggak nyangka ternyata ada yg baca cerita ini ..

makasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya baca cerita ini.. dan yang sudah votement

uncchhh.. uncchhhh

27/07/18


End file.
